


You're Like the Sunshine

by durotos



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durotos/pseuds/durotos
Summary: Spring is a time of changes, of new beginnings.  Molly feels that it's time to say what needs to be said.  A commission for Jaronyan.





	You're Like the Sunshine

The spring air was warm as Toby leaned on the fencepost.  A smile played at the corners of his lips as he watched a chestnut-colored head of hair bob up and down between the carefully planted rows of crops.

There was Molly, bounding around as always.  Her cheeks were ruddy from hard work and she had dirt on her knees.  Observing the bird nest that had become of her hair, it was plain to see that when she did something, she put her whole heart into it.  It was safe to say that it was one of his favorite things about his girlfriend.  Setting a pair of fishing rods against the fence, he hoisted himself over it and walked through her fields, the freshly plowed soil plush under his feet.

“Toby!”  Molly stood up and gave him a friendly wave from the center of a cluster of plants.  She set down her basket of produce and wiped her sweaty forehead with her forearm, causing her bangs to stand up comically.  “What are you up to today?”

He approached her and greeted her with a peck on the lips and a warm smile.  “I see you’re pretty busy, but I was wondering if you’d be interested in taking a break with me.”

The farmer looked out at her tools splayed across the portion of the field she was working.  She was panting with exertion and a respite sounded lovely.  “Alright.  What did you have in mind?”

He took her hands in his and gently tugged on the fingers of her gloves.  The flirty smile on his face made her fall silent and her mouth formed a perfect letter _o_ when he finished removing them.

“I want to take you out.  Just you and me.”

A different kind of blush crept across her cheeks.  “O-okay.  Did you have somewhere in mind?”

Toby cocked his head toward the fence where he had left the fishing poles.  “I thought we could catch something for dinner tomorrow.”

Her smile drooped a bit as she averted her eyes.  “Ah… y-yeah, I guess that could work…”  She slapped a smile back across her lips and took his outstretched hand.

He had picked up on the tone in her voice.  “What’s wrong?”

Again, her expression flickered.  She shook her head, her hair bouncing.  “Nothing.  Let’s go have some fun.”

Toby had a feeling that even if they did go out, fun would be out of the question.  “How has work been going?” he asked cautiously.

She gave her fields one last look.  “It’s alright.  I was able to ship my harvest this morning.  I’m just a little tired is all.”

He put a hand on her shoulder, gently massaging the muscles.  “Then unwinding for a bit would probably be nice, right?”

She let out a huff of air.  “Yeah, I guess…  Might as well try to have fun…” she added bitterly.

“ _Try_?”

She shook her head, frowning.  “Never mind.”

Toby’s heart dropped.  It was safe to say that his suggestion wasn’t going over well, but he wasn’t sure what was wrong.  “If you could change something about us, would you, Molly?”  His voice was gentle, but she could hear the hint of concern in it.

She shook her head again emphatically.  “Everything is just… fine!”

He frowned as she flounced to the discarded tools on the ground and began picking them up.  They were noisily tossed into a nearby wheelbarrow and he seized her hands, giving her a pleading look.  She followed his lead to the side of her barn shielded from the rest of town.  They took a seat in the grass together.

“Talk to me.”  Toby’s voice wasn’t commanding, but rather, encouraging.  He gave her hand a loving stroke.

All of the pressure inside of her bubbled up and came out as sharp words.  “I just… fishing isn’t a romantic date!” Molly spat.  She bit her tongue, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. 

_This isn’t the time or place to lose my temper…  Toby’s just trying to do something nice with me…_

“No, don’t stop.” Toby’s voice was soft.

One russet eye opened and looked at him suspiciously.

His voice was steady.  “If you’re truly unhappy, I want to know that.”

Her throat unexpectedly tightened.  “T-Toby…”  She lowered her eyes to the ground, her fight leaving her.  She struggled to gather the courage to say the words that needed to come out, but she deflated, her shoulders drooping.

A gentle hand cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards, causing her eyes to meet his again.

“You can tell me anything, Molly… even something that you think might hurt me.”

She hesitated.  “But… you’re always so content with everything.”

Molly thought of that serene grin, those relaxed eyes that always put her at ease…

_I… I don’t want to make that smile go away, even if I_ am _unhappy…_

“Can I tell you a secret?”  He put an arm around her.

Relaxing into him a bit, she gave a silent nod, her eyes wide with interest.

“You say that I am content with everything.  The reason why I can accept things so well is because I adapt.  I’ve been through a lot of things that have shaped who I am and not all of them have been happy.  The one thing I’ve learned through all of that is that you can’t control everything in life.”

Molly thought of his deceased parents, a young boy growing up without a mother and father at his side.  “Toby, I’m sorry…”

He shook his head in response.  “Don’t be.  My mom used to say that if we didn’t know what the rain was like, we wouldn’t appreciate the sunshine.”  Toby nervously rubbed the crook of his neck and gulped.  “Molly… you’re like the sunshine to me.”

His words caused her heart to swell.  She felt the color rise in her cheeks as she cast him a sideways glance, smirking away her embarrassment.  “Well, when you put it like that, it’s really hard to raise a complaint about you.”

She was relieved to hear a good-natured chuckle come from him.  “Still… I’d like to hear what you have to say.”  He took her hand in his.  “I can’t make you happy if I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

She thought of the sincere grin on his face as he showed off the trout at the end of his fishing line.  He absolutely beamed when he was sitting by the water, the breeze playing with his cropped locks.

_Maybe fishing dates aren’t so bad…_

“It’s not that you’re doing something _wrong_ …  I just want to be more like this with you.  Open… l-loving.”  Her face burned as she looked down at their clasped hands.  “A-and… well… I mean…”  She let out a nervous chuckle.  “A-aren’t there… _things_ that you wished we did together?  Y’know?”

He looked at her curiously, his eyes tracing the rosiness in her face.  “I’ll know if you tell me,” he said calmly.

She gulped, wondering why her confidence had fled her.  Their eyes locked and she wiped the sweat off of her hands, allowing one to rest over his heart.

“We’ve been together for two years, Toby…”

He gave her a sincere nod.

“I-I… _love_ you.”  She had said it several times in the past, but she had trouble shaking the nerves from her voice.  “I… I want to _show_ you that.”

She wasn’t expecting his swift response.  “You do in every smile you give me.”  His lips turned upward.

His words were simple, but they hit her hard.  She found herself blinking away tears as she wiped her face with the backs of her hands.  His sentiment was sweet, but it did little to quell the stirrings in her heart.  “I’m ready to show you in another way.”

“A-another way?”  She watched a blush creep across his face.

The curious new light in his eyes was very encouraging.  Tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, she leaned into him, burying her face into the crook of his neck.  “Yeah, another way,” she murmured, her voice scarcely above a whisper.  She allowed her lips to brush against his tender skin as she whispered, and she couldn’t help but smirk when she felt him shiver beneath her.

“And… wh-what way might that be?”

Her eyes drifted down to his lap.  Despite his baggy clothing, a noticeable bulge could be seen between his legs.  She had caught it on some occasions while they were making out, but he’d often cut their kisses short and let out a nervous chuckle, changing the subject to farming or fishing.  Her eyes focused on the fabric; she’d address it this time.

She flicked her tongue against his sensitive skin.  “I think you have some sort of idea.”

He gasped at the sensation and a shy smile hinted at the corner of his mouth.  “I-I do…” he panted.  She was unsure if he was stating this as a question or not, but his eyes locked with hers and reflected a desperation she had never seen before.

Her hand traveled up his thigh and playfully brushed against his tented pants.  She nodded with a flirtatious smirk.

“M-Molly…”

She buried her face back in the crook of his neck, her heart pounding for her bold behavior.  Her cheeks blazed.  “Y-yeah?”

His fingers were on the bottom hem of her shirt.  His trembling hands slipped beneath the fabric and traveled up her torso, hesitating before resting over the fabric of her bra.  “I… t-tell me if you want me to stop.”

She responded by pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it off to the side.  The thought of showing more of herself to him was a little scary, but thrilling, she realized as the summer breeze kissed her skin.  Her eyes followed his and he was focused on the plaid fabric of the undergarment, placing his hands over her breasts with a quiet gasp.

“W-wow…”

Molly felt her cheeks burn; she didn’t think her body was much to brag about, but his reactions were encouraging.  She felt a rush of confidence as she worked at the hooks around her back, beginning to unfasten the bra, giddy with excitement to see what kind of reaction she would garner.

Toby’s eyes widened in surprise, and he shot her a pleading look, begging her to continue.

As she set the garment on the grass, a more wind brushed past her, as if to confirm that she had indeed exposed herself.  His hands immediately cupped her perky breasts, his thumbs gently grazing her rosy nipples.  His pressure was soft and there was careful love behind his touch.

“Molly, you’re so… _gorgeous_.”

She lowered her eyes, her heart throbbing in her throat.  She looked every bit a farmer, and she was lucky if her hair looked presentable most of the time.  She let out a dry chuckle.  “T-Toby…  I’m usually covered in dirt and sweat.”

He shook his head.  “I don’t care.  I love that you put your all into everything you do.  That’s what makes you so beautiful.”  He leaned in to brush his lips against each nipple.

Her breath hitched both his words and the sensations he gave her.  Tugging at his shirt, she shot him a coy look, and he was quick to comply.  Toby’s shirt was tossed off to the side along with her clothes.  Their eyes locked and the hunger in his gaze drew her near.  She sat in his lap, straddling to face him and she let out a surprised gasp when he pulled her into a tight embrace, their bare skin touching.  She could feel his heart pounding against hers and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

_This is really happening._

His hands traveled down her sides and rested on the curve of her hips.  He gave them a squeeze and pulled her closer, giving her throat a kiss.  “You work so hard…”  Toby massaged her hips at an easy rhythm.  “You’re always helping others because you have such a kind heart…”  He leaned forward, placing a kiss between her breasts.

Toby rarely initiated displays of affection besides the innocent kiss on the cheek.  To see him so open with what he wanted was a new experience.  He gripped her hips and moved his mouth to her neck.  Molly felt her cheeks flush with color further when she shifted her seating and bumped against something very stiff.

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.  “T-Toby…”

The young man gripped her hips tighter and rocked them against his hardness.  Between that and his hot breath on her neck, Molly became helpless as she moved to his rhythm, drunk with love.  She lost track of how long they moved together.  She became deaf and blind to all around her except for the spark in his eyes and the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

Molly wasn’t exactly sure at what point she had lied down on the grass, but she was smiling up at Toby as he fumbled with unfastening her shorts.  She was grateful he said nothing about the mismatched polka-dotted panties she wore; it wasn’t as if she had anticipated on them becoming intimate that day.  Based on the look her was giving her, though, she realized that whether or not her undergarments matched was the last thing on his mind.  The clothing was cast aside and she was shamelessly rubbing her hands against the bulge in his pants.  His pupils were dilated as he stared at her naked body before him.

“Gorgeous…”

She felt the heat rise in her face once more, realizing that she had let her legs drift apart.  She quickly snapped them back together.  “You gotta take yours off, too,” she whined with a slight smirk.

Not tearing his enthralled eyes from her, he worked at removing his clothes.  His arousal bobbed as he hastily pulled down the waistband of his pants and underwear at once.  Molly’s eyes locked onto this new sight.  As she had suspected from their rubbing earlier, he was already hard and wet.  She watched as a bit of clear fluid dribbled down from his pink tip.  A deep longing filled her and she realized hazily that there was nothing more she wanted to do than see what he was capable of.

“Y-you look a little worked up,” she teased with a gulp.  The aching between her legs became more pronounced and she realized as she shifted her weight that her own parts were shamelessly dripping. 

He knelt over her, panting as his cheeks flushed.  “Molly… I w-wanna…”

“Do it.”  Her voice was desperate.

He took himself in his hands.  “I… I won’t push in until you’re ready.”

She gave a shy nod.

Toby leaned over her once more, kissing her lips before resting his hands on her pelvis.  “It’s so pretty.  Spread it open so I can see better, Molly.”  His words were hungry.

The command in his voice was startling, but it caused a wave of goose bumps to travel over her skin.  Her trembling fingers opened her outer lips and she closed her eyes, her face on fire.

He let out a soft moan and her eyes flew open as she felt something hot and damp rub against her exposed parts.  “You’re so wet,” he whispered with awe.

She listened to the wet sounds their bodies were making as they shared each other’s lubrication.  “Like you’re one to talk.”  She could hardly focus on her words as she focused on the feeling of his skin on hers.

A smirk spread across his lips as he traced his tip around her outer lips.  “It’s because of you.  See what you do to me?”  He slipped back against her wetness with a hearty thrust, causing them both to gasp.

Molly bit back a cry as he rubbed himself on her, sharing his heat with her.  As they became acquainted with the feeling of each other, Molly wondered why they she had waited so long to openly ask for this.  He obviously wanted it as well; although his movements were amateurish, there was a sincerity to them and almost a practiced quality to them.

“I’ve dreamed of this for a long time,” Toby confessed.  He picked up his speed, listening to their wet slapping with a groan.  Her body writhed beneath him and she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  “I didn’t want to scare you away…”

“Toby, you could’ve just been honest,” she replied with a startled cry; he nearly pushed into her by accident.  It was thrilling, she realized as her heart jumped into her throat once more.

He apologized to her amid kisses and continued his rubbing.  “Ah, I’m sorry.  Got too worked up.”

She shook her head, realizing the bit of disappointment that he hadn’t actually entered her.  “Do it.  I’m ready.”

“Push in?” he whispered.

She gave a hearty nod.

He relaxed his body and exhaled deeply as he used his hand to guide himself at her entrance.

“I just want to make sure you want to do this…”

The feeling of his hot skin there made her throb and ache.  She responded by thrusting her hips up at him and he bit back a cry as her motion caused him to plunge into her suddenly, sliding in fairly easily from all of their natural lubrication.  Molly breathed heavily as her body struggled to adjust to his sudden presence inside of her, her legs flailing a bit.

His eyes widened in surprise; the fit was incredibly tight.  “Molly, I can pull out if this is too much…”

She held his hips firmly in place, her sheer stubbornness on her expressions plain to see.  “I can do this…” she panted, trying to relax her muscles.

“It isn’t about what you can tolerate or withstand.  I want this to be something for us both to enjoy together.”  If he was completely honest, her tight grip hurt a little.  He looked down at her body, glistening wet from their arousal.  Carefully spreading her apart, he caught sight of her small, engorged nub and circled his thumb around it, enjoying the wet sounds it made.  She gave a sigh of relief in reply, her sneakers hitting the ground.

“Ah, Toby,” she panted, clenching her teeth, “don’t stop.”

He obeyed, his fingers sliding around in her silky wetness.  She lay in silence as she acquainted herself with this new feeling, her body slowly growing accustomed to their new actions.  He could feel her vice-like grip relaxing a bit as her breathing became less labored, yet he still saw the heavy blush in her cheeks.

They moved together like two parts of one whole, simply relishing in the feelings of each other and the love overflowing from their hearts.  Each thrust was an “I love you”.  Molly felt drunk as Toby picked up his pace, his body slapping against hers, causing her breasts to bounce.  He watched with wide eyes, pinching her small nub and gasping at the squeezes she gave in return.  She was more than he could ever ask for in a woman, and every little thing she did drove him closer and closer to his climax.

This was their first encounter with each other – with anyone, for that matter.  The sensations were so intense and so new that Toby felt a little regretful that he was so close so soon.

He couldn’t stand it anymore.  Molly flinched with surprise as he suddenly pulled out of her and she watched with wide eyes as he turned off to the side and released heavily onto the grass.  Thick, white fluid spurted out as he bit back a cry.  He finished amid gasping, careful to avoid getting any on his hands.  It slowed down to a light dribble as he twitched, catching his breath, drooling a bit out of sheer pleasure.

She was already sitting up with curiosity, watching him intently.  When his eyes opened once more, he averted them from her, blushing deeply as he saw he had a spellbound audience.

“Ah, I’m sorry…  I just couldn’t hold it back anymore…”

Her eyes flicked to the strands of grass coated in his fluids.  She was glad he had the sense to pull out; she had been completely drunk with pleasure and hadn’t been thinking much of the consequences of their actions.  “It looks like you enjoyed it.”

He turned to face her.  “Of course I did.  I’m with you.”

“Oh, Toby…”  She crawled over towards him and rested her forehead against his.  “I _love_ you.”

Her words caused a lovely flutter in his stomach.  “I love you, too, Molly.”

They sat together in silence, brushing their lips against one another’s.  The world felt different – larger, somehow.  There were so many more adventures for them to go on together, so many emotions to explore… 

As their breaths slowed down and their bodies relaxed over the course of the next several minutes, Molly’s eyes drifted toward the sky.  The sun was beginning to rest on the horizon, the clouds above them painted in beautiful pastel hues.  The young woman took a mental snapshot, promising herself to always remember the way the sky looked after they had made love for the first time.  The air was warm, but the faint breeze felt nice against her bare skin.  She let out a happy sigh as she soaked it all in.

“There’s nothing more I could want,” Toby whispered, kissing her cheek.

His lips were so soft and felt so nice.  Her eyes traveled south as she recalled his facial expressions earlier.  Could she recreate them?

A mischievous glint can be seen in her eye as she got on her hands and knees in front of him.  “Nothing more?” she whispered.  She flicked out her tongue to touch his wet tip.  He stifled a gasp.

“But that’s where I j-just-!”

She looked up at him with an impish smile as she gave it a kiss.  His eyes were wide with enthrallment while a fresh blush stained his cheeks.  He really was too precious…

“Ah, M-Molly… I’m still kind of sensitive… be gentle…”

She gave him a smirk and his tip disappeared into her mouth.  Toby’s eyes squeezed shut as he gripped the clean grass beside him and clenched his jaw.  Despite his nerves being sent into overdrive, her soft tongue swirling him around in her warm mouth felt amazing.

“How do I taste, Baby?”  The words slipped off of his tongue and his cheeks burned with mortification at his bold words.

The pet name caused her eyes to flutter open.  She looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips leaving him with a noisy pop.

“Ah, kinda different than what I was expecting,” she confessed, contemplating the combination of flavors in her mouth.

_Salty, bitter, and a bit musky… Kinda weird, but altogether not terrible._

“It’s nice, though.  Tastes like Toby.”

She returned him to her mouth, and his eyes slid shut as he helplessly accepted her advances.  He was much less intimidating while he was soft.  She touched and licked, leisurely exploring this interesting part of his body, rolling the skin back and admiring his pink tip before giving it a kiss.  He was soft and warm and felt nice in her mouth.  As she flicked her tongue across his opening, she was rewarded with salty fluid that made her ache between her legs.  Her eyes opened and she looked up at the way a light smile played at the corners of his mouth.  He looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes and let out a moan, and suddenly he felt much more rigid and she wasn’t aware how much he had grown in her mouth.

He let out a soft sigh as he carefully wove his fingers into her hair.  “Ah, Molly…”

She became intrigued as she took a bit more of him into her mouth, grateful that he was allowing her to explore at a laid-back pace.  The young woman gave him a hard suck and he whimpered, ever so slightly pumping into her mouth.

Eager to match his rhythm, she increased her suction and moved her head up and down, looking up at his face for a reaction.  She had no idea if she was doing it right, but at his expressions she felt more confident.  He was coming undone at her movements, his hands gently resting on the back of her head, not pushing on her, but his hips gently moving to let him to bob in and out of her mouth.  Molly caught her breath between soft thrusts, the wet sounds of their actions reaching both of their ears.  He missed her mouth and let out a breathy chuckle, whispering an apology.  She wrapped her fingers around him, eager to help guide him.  She put her lips tightly around him; he felt so hot…

“Ah, I-I can’t-!” he gasped suddenly.

Molly’s eyes widened as she felt a sudden surge of hot liquid in her mouth.  Toby was softly asking for forgiveness and murmuring her name, brushing her hair out of her face.  She willed herself to swallow and his entire body twitched at the motion as he let out a gasp.

Her eyes lit up at the way his cheeks flushed and his body convulsed.  She sucked harder.

“M-Molly-!” he cried harder as she took the last of his fluids.  She popped off of him and she saw that he was shuddering, perspiration dotting his face.  “I d-didn’t think I’d… _again_ …  Ah, I’m sorry.”  He felt like he couldn’t properly form a sentence, and his world was still spinning.  “Ah, I-I just…”  A soft moan escaped his lips as he pushed back on Molly’s shoulders.  “Lie down… I wanna try…”

She threw herself on the ground and he was hovering over her before her shoulders hit the grass.  He felt her hot breath hit her skin and suddenly she felt even more exposed than when they were joined together not long ago.  He gently put his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart, looking down with enthrallment.

Still a little breathless from his own orgasm, Toby peppered her with kisses, running his tongue along her.  He parted and explored her, quickly taking note at the swollen pink nub that was begging for his attention.  He touched it with the tip of his tongue and she squealed, her whole body shuddering.  She felt faint as she threw her head back. 

“What a response,” he whispered with a bit of a smirk.

He gave it a kiss and sucked, flicking his tongue against it.  Molly was already moaning and bucking her hips up at him.

_So this is what it feels like…_

“Ah, Toby… keep going.  Gimme more.”

He sucked harder and was rewarded with a deeper moan and a broken cry.  He was determined to help her experience the high that he did.  He had a feeling it wouldn’t take long, as her hands were already on the back of his head, gently pressing him into her.

She stuttered and stammered, trying to tell her partner that she was enjoying what he was doing to her, but she was continually tongue-tied.  He latched onto her and she bit back a cry, struggling to catch her breath.  He let go and she cried out, gasping for breath.  Her hips were already bucking back up at him impatiently.

“More, please,” she quietly begged, returning her hands to his hair.

He didn’t get the chance to chuckle in response, as she was so eager.  He was more than happy to return the favor.  He’d take a break every so often to catch the expressions on her face.  Her eyes were squeezed shut and a heavy blush covered her cheeks.  A big, goofy grin was spread across her mouth as she panted and he couldn’t help but find it the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  Eager to keep that smile going, he explored her with his tongue while he listened to her hushed gasps.

Without warning, her hips stiffened and she cried out, quickly biting back her screams.  He sucked harder in response, trying to encourage her to free her voice.  This elicited a sharp cry and she twitched as she came down from her high, eventually pulling Toby’s face out of the way when the sensations became too much.

“Oh, Toby…”  She pulled herself up and crashed her lips against him, tasting herself in his mouth.  She went limp in his arms, drunk on his kisses. 

Everything she could possibly want was right there.  Her heart overflowed as she relaxed in his embrace, relishing in the new closeness they shared.

0o0o0o0

Toby reached into the picnic basket and took a bite out of the carrot sticks Molly had packed.  His girlfriend cast her line back out and returned to the blanket for a sip of lemonade.  With a flirty grin, he crawled towards her and threw his arms around her, causing them both to flop over on their sides.

Molly didn’t care that she was lying on a bowl of apple slices or that they’d likely eat eel again tonight for dinner.  Something magical had happened between them and there was a twinkle in his eye that had never been there before.  She let out a soft sigh and buried her face in his chest.

“I’m surprised you suggested fishing,” Toby’s voice was soft, non-confrontational.

She shook her head, looking up to meet his gaze.  “It was never about what we were doing…  I’m just happy to be by your side and that we’ve… opened up with each other.”

Things had been wonderful since their talk and their first brush with intimacy.  Molly sang more, and there was an extra bounce in her step.  Love reflected in his eyes as he held her.  He could feel the kindness in her words, the affection in her touch…

After all, Molly never did anything halfway and he loved that about her.  Whatever was in their future, he was happy to embrace it.


End file.
